


Helping hand

by Godaddyolus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Baby Prompto Argentum, Cor has no idea how a baby works, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nyx is 19, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godaddyolus/pseuds/Godaddyolus
Summary: Cor gets a kid, and a Glaive who knows a thing or two about babies.





	Helping hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notavodkashot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/gifts).



> Wrote quick little fic for Rie's birthday~! Happy Birthday!!   
> (Even though it was technically yesterday at this point lol)

“I didn’t know you had a kid, Marshal.” That kid that Drautos liked to complain about-Nick Ulfric?-popped up beside him, easily falling into step alongside him. He wiggled his fingers and made faces at the bab-at  _ Prompto _ , huffing when he didn’t receive a reaction beyond a blank stare. “Definitely your kid.”

The worst part was, Cor couldn’t even  _ deny  _ that. Not anymore. He had thought he’d be able to pawn off Prompto to someone more capable and wash his hands of the whole affair once the King had his mission report. But  _ no _ . Regis had watched him like a hawk during the debriefing and declared that, given the circumstances, the safest and best place for young Prompto was in the care of Cor himself, and wouldn’t hear another word on the subject! Cor could barely take care of himself, let alone a  _ baby _ ! 

He had to restrain himself from snarling at the younger man-it wasn’t the kid’s fault Regis was batshit insane, but he really wanted to be alone so he could think, could plan. “Hm. His name’s Prompto.” He offered, hoping that it would be enough for the boy and he would  _ leave _ . 

But it was becoming increasingly obvious  _ why  _ Drautos was always complaining about the Glaive. You give him an inch and he’ll take a mile. He had grinned, offering the baby a two fingered salute. “Nice to meet you, Prompto Leonis. Name’s Nyx Ulric.” 

Prompto Leonis. Right. Cor needed to get used to that. 

(And whoops, he had gotten the Glaive’s name completely wrong.) 

“How old is he?” Cor winced. Twenty minutes into fatherhood and he was already failing. How could overlook something as simple as  _ that _ ?

In his defense, the only date Prompto’s file contained was his ‘Subject Creation Date’. But that had been much too early given how young the infant looked. 

“Sir?” 

Oh right, the Glaive. “I’m...not entirely sure. I only just found out I had a...a son.” Literally. “I’m still processing things.” 

He expected shock or outrage- _ how do you not know how old your son is _ ?-instead, the Glaive gave him a soft look. “That’s quite an adjustment.”

“You have no idea.” 

The Citadel’s main entryway was tall and imposing as ever, guarded by his own Crownsguard who stood a little higher when they saw him approach. Here in the lobby, where the sunlight bounced off the marble floors and made the younger man’s skin glow, was where they would part ways. Cor would nod to his men as he passed, go to the nearest shopping center and compare baby furniture until his head throbbed (eventually giving up in favor of shopping online), buy enough clothes and diapers to hopefully last the month...maybe, buy real food only to order takeaway as soon has he got home, and drink himself into a stupor once Prompto was tucked in for the night. All the while the Glaive would be off on his merry way doing who-knows-what at who-fucking-cares-where, only to be seen in passing later.

And to prove his point, the Glaive shifted, twisting the purple sash at his waist around his fingers, likely figuring out a way to say goodbye without technically been dismissed. “So...uh...If you want-andyoucantotallysaynoit’sokay-I know a lot about babies-I used to help my mom take care of my sister back in Galahd so like, I know things. And if you need help-I’m not saying you  _ do _ -I’d be totally willing to help you if you want it.” 

…

Perhaps not. 

To say Cor was shocked would be an understatement.  _ That  _ was not something Cor expected. But he really shouldn’t have been surprised. Drautos  _ said  _ this kid was selfless (yelled it too, when he took hits meant for his teammates). Helping out new parents who knew jack shit about infant care was probably something he did for  _ fun _ . 

Jokes aside, Cor really  _ didn’t  _ know a thing about babies. Surviving a few weeks on the road was a  _ lot  _ different than surviving a  _ lifetime _ . He’d take any help he could get, and the... _ Nyx  _ hadn’t given anyone a reason not to trust him. 

“Alright...If you’re free now, I could use some help shopping. I wasn’t kidding when I said I  _ just  _ found out about Prompto.” Plus, another set of hands meant less stuff to go into the Arminger (where there was a high probability he’d forget about it until he either replaced it or no longer needed it). 

Nyx grinned. “I’d love to!”

*

“How do you not have a carseat!?”

“I told you, I’m  _ literally  _ a new...parent.”

“Six...we’re going to get in so much trouble.”

“Only if we get caught.”

*

 

Prompto liked Nyx. That was strange in an of itself. So far, when someone who wasn’t Cor held him, Prompto turned into a squalling little gremlin. But when Nyx grabbed him in the car, making him as safe as possible against his chest, he’d been silent, content to stare up at the young man with that creepy, unblinking gaze. Nyx had smiled and started humming a song Cor had never heard before. The baby...didn’t smile, per se. His eyes widened and his mouth twitched. What had surprised both adults was the high pitched noise he made. It was the happiest noise he’d made since Cor pulled him from his tube in Gralea. 

Huh.

Apparently Nyx actually  _ did  _ know what he was doing. With that reassurance, Cor happily stepped back and let Nyx lead the charge into the ~~battlefield~~ department store, head held high and Prompto perched securely on his hip. 

What would have taken Cor several stressful hours of shopping was reduced to a few...slightly less stressful ones. 

“Is this crib too big?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Do you want this chair or this chair?” 

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Which do you like better?”

“Those are  _ identical _ .” 

They did get all the furniture purchased (maybe he could convince Nyx to help him build it too) as well as the other necessities with  _ only  _ seven arguments breaking out between the two.  _ And  _ no blood had been drawn! Successful, if you asked him. 

A few nonessentials had also made their way into the bags. No matter what Nyx said, a chocobo plush that was bigger than Prompto was  _ not  _ essential. Toys and books and CDs filled with lullabies...things Cor wouldn’t have thought about until much later. 

Despite the arguing, Cor was grateful for Nyx’s help.

*

“What do you mean you can’t cook?”

He leveled Nyx with a withering glare. “I said I  _ don’t _ , not can’t.” 

“Prompto can’t survive on cup noodles and frozen meals. You’re going to have to cook eventually.” 

“ _ Prompto _ can’t have solid foods yet, so until then I’ll eat what I want, thanks.” And to emphasize his point, he stuck his arm behind the row of noodles, scooping them off the shelf and into the carriage below. All while looking Nyx dead in the eye.  _ Try and stop me _ they screamed. 

Nyx, however, could be just as stubborn. Not breaking eye contact, he plucked little Prompto out of the carriage so he faced Cor, putting a hand under his butt and holding the baby high enough where the downy hair brushed his chin. “This little boy’s gonna learn by watching you. Do you  _ really  _ want him picking up your unhealthy habits?” 

Prompto blinked slow, like a cat. Cor blinked back. 

No, he didn’t want Prompto living off of junk food. He did out of laziness more than anything, and he  _ would  _ put in an effort once Prompto ate more than mashed fruits and veggies. But not even Nyx could deny Cup Noodles every once in a while. 

A compromise then.

Slowly, picked up a container of noodles and placed it back on the shelf. It was shrimp anyway, his least favorite. He wasn’t going to cry over that loss.    


At least the younger man seemed appeased. He sighed out a ‘Fine’, smiling slightly as he stuck Prompto back in his seat. “I hope you don’t grow up to be as stubborn as your dad, Kid. The world isn’t ready for that.” 

Cor pointedly ignored his snickering as he elbowed past him to push the carriage onward. “If you don’t hurry up I’m going to fill this carriage with the worst foods I can find.” That only spurred the snickers to turn into outright cackles.

*

Spending the afternoon with Nyx was enlightening. Not enough to turn him into the baby whisperer, but enough where he was confident he wouldn’t fuck up spectacularly within the first week. 

He didn’t make Nyx stay to put together the furniture. He  _ did  _ ask for help bringing everything up to his apartment-rewarded of course with cold beer and pizza from the place down the street. They ate and talked and watched a shitty movie that was on T.V. and had to stop Prompto from stealing their pizza more times than they would like to admit. 

It was….nice. Real nice. 

And...seeing Nyx lounging on his couch with Prompto dozing against his chest did something funny to Cor’s insides. Made them all warm and squirmy in ways he’d never felt before. Despite that, he decided that he could get used to Nyx’s presence. 

Prompto too, apparently. When it came time for Nyx to leave Prompto had cried. Fat tears pooled in his eyes when Nyx detangled his little fingers from his shirt. And when he was placed in Cor’s lap he actually reached out to Nyx, making soft noises that could make even the strongest man crumble. 

“Nyx has to go home, Prompto. Say goodbye.” ‘Say goodbye’ means ‘fuss more’ in baby. “ _ No _ , Prompto. Nyx has to leave.”

“Hey-hey, it’s okay. I’m flattered, really.” He knelt so he was eye level with the baby, close enough where Cor could feel the body heat radiating off his body. He brushed back the blond tufts with a smile that made Cor’s heart stutter. “It’s been fun little man. Maybe...maybe we can do it again sometime?” His eyes flicked up, hesitant as they met Cor’s. 

The older man didn’t think twice before letting out a quiet “Yes.” With ‘For Prompto’s sake’ tacked on as an afterthought. 

There was a knowing look in Nyx’s eyes as he grinned. “Right. For  _ Prompto _ .” 

“Keep it up Ulric and I’ll take it back.” He wouldn’t, and Nyx knew that. 

With a roll of his eyes, Nyx braced his hands against his thighs and heaved himself back onto his feet. “You gonna be good by yourself?”

He was by himself with Prompto for weeks, thank you very much. He knew what he was doing....for the most part….now.  Maybe. 

Nyx’s laughter echoed through his apartment long after the man left.  


End file.
